venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Acachalla's 7-11
'''Papa Acachalla's 7-11 '''is a 7-11 gas station/convenience store owned by the infamous Papa Acachalla, along with its staff. Beside the building is a large plain of grass, with artificial ponds and a strange invisible barrier. It is unknown of how Papa Acachalla came into ownership of the 7-11, possibly by scaring the previous owner off. At this particular gas station John Smigglebug and Spencer's father left their sons Billy and Spencer respectively there to be adopted by Acachalla. History A security guard comes to guard Papa's 7-11 for him, knowing Papa is the boss because he's the one with the gun. The guard later helps someone get into the bathroom, which is actually a spooky basement with monsters. The customer later steals a Medi-Muffin which she uses as a weapon to kill the security guard. The customer then goes on to rob twenty six 7-11's all across America, with no one to stop her. The next day, Spencer's father goes to the 7-11 to buy something, but leaves because Papa Acachalla and the new security guard don't look trustworthy. He decides to send Spencer in instead to get various creams, but instead he blabs on about Star Trek and World of Warcraft when the staff give him a free steak. Spencer tries to buy a case of ointments and 2 Medi-Cakes for $20 but when Papa says it will cost him $50, he runs away with one of the Medi-Cakes. He later gets on an imaginary train, but the new security guard attaches thrusters to the train, which makes it fly into the air and crash to the ground, killing Spencer. Papa Acachalla is running the 7-11 after hours to see who will come in. He is about to serve Bonnie when Chica drives a yellow car through the door, making it explode. Papa Acachalla commands Chica to remove the burning car from the doorway. She tries, but dies. Later, when the car is removed, Papa notices his 7-11 is partly on fire. Chica then bugs Papa Acachalla for a car. Foxy comes in and starts humming annoyingly and Bonnie tries to buy a couch. Papa then notices more animatronics outside and decides to take a look. When he notices they are the withered animatronics, Papa attempts to escape, but is killed by the couch. Papa then hides in a pool, but Bonnie kills him. Papa comes back to his 7-11 to see the cash register has gone up in flames, while withered Bonnie and withered Chica are malfunctioning and Chica's cupcake is jet-packing his way around. After another car is crashed through his door, Papa decides he can't take it anymore and gives the 7-11 to the animatronics before dying. Spencer then comes back and shoots flying Bonnie and Chica heads and the cupcake into oblivion before threatening all the animatronics to get out of the 7-11 or he'll kill them. He is then killed by Bonnie. Spencer attempts to escape in an old war vehicle, but it is destroyed by Foxy. Spencer runs from Foxy but then puts on a Foxy suit, killing Bonnie and sending Chica into oblivion. He is then killed by Foxy whilst distracted by his power. Johnny Ghost then calls an airstrike on the 7-11, killing the animatronics and destroying the convenience store. Papa Acachalla and Sally were working at a Taco Bell when he saw nightmare Balloon Boy and his mom come into the resturant. Suspecting the Balloon Boy was a paranormal entity when he phased through the counter, Papa and Sally refused to give Balloon Boy was he desired most: jelly, then they fled to the courthouse, where Papa was put on trial for refusing to give balloon boy jelly. When BB got trapped by falling cars, Papa and Sally ran to their car, but Balloon's mother blew up the car, killing Sally and leaving papa running. Papa then calls Johnny Toast and tells him that Balloon Boy is a level 16 paranormal entity. Papa hides in his 7-11 for safety until toast arrives. Balloon Boy finds them and is about to eat Papa when toast says he has something far better than jelly in the trunk of his car: cheezits. Balloon boy eats the cheezits and says he can go back to the 13th dimension now that he has had a snack. Some aliens then start to attack the 7-11, leaving Papa to hold them off. Products *Jalapeno Cheddar Sausage *Medicakes *Cupcakes *Skin cream *Domo cups *Coffee *Slushies *Water *Monster Energy *Red Bull *Lays potato chips *Water *Watier (more expensive due to being imported) *Wat-air (the most expensive, being from Spain and the "highest performance" water) *Water *Soda *A TV *Sandwiches Trivia *It has an elevator that leads to a creepy dark basement that has monsters with glowing red eyes, blood on the floor, an abandoned power generator and a bathroom. This basement is dug deep within the Earth, built inside of an asteroid. Obviously Papa's gramama (Papa's grandmother, not Gramama Acachalla) was living in there. She died when Michelangelo (TMNT) killed her because she was cosplaying as Shredder. She didn't know the turtles would be in town. *Papa Acachalla makes life cruel for customers on a Monday by raising all prices up one dollar, not giving people coffee in Domo cups and refusing to listen. Monday is also the day where employees are allowed to use lethal weaponry. *The 7-11's slogan is "Get half the stuff for twice the price or your money back!" *There is a pet error in the elevator, which papa calls his dog. *He has Lays potato chips in every single flavor, including jalapeño cheddar. *The store sells Jalapeño Cheddar Sausages. Category:Building Category:7-11 Category:7-eleven Category:Locations Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gmod Locations